Shinobi: The Unknown Descendant
by Shujii elder of the lin q
Summary: I am Shujii elder of the lin quei ninja warriors. Trainer of sub-zero and scorpion story teller of ninjas this is the tale of my father.


SHINOBI: The Dawn Of The Uknown Descendant  
  
~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~  
  
In a world where those who can release all emotion to do what must be done are truley invinceble, there is one. One who has been forgotten, one who should have not been over-looked, one who shall reign death upon all who stand before him to block his path, he is now known as........ SHINOBI.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~  
  
'twas a cold dark nite in oka village, tokyo. Near this small village was a large city which was later to be known as NEO-JAPAN but we wont get into tha untill much much later, now where was i AHH yes. A war was at hand between the korigawa samurai-ninja, oshimaka samurai-ninja, and todaki demon warrior clans. The demon warriors were winning for they had the fewest casualties only hundreds dead of hundred-thousands. the two ninja clans had already lost half of thier troops and were showing no signs of a come back unless they joined forces until the greater foe was defeated. So of course they joined forces to make a most powerful army. the troops however did not know the source of which the the demons came or how vastly thier numbers grew. But among the fighters of the war their was one who could tilt the odds to bring victory to the side which he joined. He was only known as shinobi this elite ninja warrior was one of the few ninjas who mastered his art and with most ease to boot. As the legendary ninja watched he noticed something on an altar floating above the fighting warriors. Atop this altar stood a child and an incription beneath its feet in ancient japanese. Shinobi knew this language well for he himself had spoken it better than the more modern version of which they all spoke at the time. nonetheless the inscription read "HE WHO BLESSES THIS LIFELESS CHILD WITH HIS OWN BLOOD SHALL DIE IN THE CHILDS 20TH YEARS OF LIFE BUT WILL HAVE A SON TO CARRY OUT HIS LEGACY AND WILL BE GIVIN LIMITLESS POWER FOR THOSE YEARS. BUT IN THE OCCURANCE OF YOUR DEATH YOUR SOUL SHALL BE FITTED WITHIN THE VAMPIRIC KADASHI SWORD FROM WHICH U WILL GIVE YOUR SON LIFE THROUGH DEATH." In reading this shinobi thought it would not be suitable for a child to be born of these selfish men who war to have such power only to die before they can ever truley realize what sacrafice they make and to just ignore this child. And with that shinobi unsheathed his sword split his finger to bleed in the childs mouth for an hour to properly give it life and as he bled he fled the battle field with the child wrapped in arms to the sanctity of his home in oka village.as the years passed by shinobi raised this child ,whom he named kaifa kisage, as a father and a teacher he taught his soon in the arts of th ninja. He even taught his son how to use the techniques he had learned with his newly found strength. His son with a watchful eye and blade sharp concentration learned these techniques with much ease. When kai ,as his father called him in short of his name, was old enuogh in his fathers eyes he would go on certain mission with him to test his skills. To Shinobis' surprise the child only faulted a mission once and after that once he was never to fault again at the age of fifteen Kai was not only Shinobis' son but also his partner. Shinobi had never told Kai of his births story for Shinobi did not want his son to think he was the cause of his fathers death. Exactly two days before kais' 20th day of life Shinobi fell to the illness of the agreement he made for Kais' life during his father illness which Kai was told his father was to die from Kai fell into a depressed rage and never spoke a syngle syllable to anyone but his father. In the event of Shinobis' death a saddend, and enraged Kai retreats to his quartes and retrieves all memories of his father as well as all his tools and suits givin to him to use as a ninja by his father. Kai headed for his sword on the shelf only to find a new one with an inscription that read "TO MY DEAREST AND ONLY SON I ENTRUST WITH A THE SWORD WHICH HOLDS MY SOUL LET THIS WEAPON GUIDE YOU ON YOUR QUEST AND MY MEMORY BE YOUR STRENGTH". Kai picked up the sword unsheathed it and at in the instance the 29ft long blade completely exited its cold steel womb Kai was overcome with an extreme pain which was quickly followed by a vision of his father and the occurance of his own birth and then a feeling of great hatred toward himself came over him Kai rose the blade above his head in a suicidal position and jus as he was to strike another vision appeared. this too was of his father but he was in the spirit realm with a look of shame upon his face as he looked down upon his dead son whom he had givin his life and with that vision Kai quickly sheathed his sword. only the doctor knew of shinobis' death kai had an idea. He went to his fathers quarters and retrieved his old white ninja gi put it on grabbed the velvet cloak left for him and told the doctor to keep his fathers death unspoken of as he would dispose of the corpse secretly. Kai went on to be known as SHINOBI. 


End file.
